Invasion of Memory
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Set during "Inside Job". Smokescreen, trapped on the Nemesis, is left to the mercies of Megatron and Knock Out after they delve into some of his memories. Memories that involve his leader...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wee! So, I wrote more Optimus Prime/Smokescreen. Thanks to the ever lovely AnimeFTW for the story idea and proofreading! This will have a second part. When? Who knows! Also, I used actual quotes from "Inside Job" and from my fics for the memmories (which are those italic parts at the beginning).  
**

**Warnings: Brief smut, Knock Out and Megatron verbally harass Smokescreen. I think that's it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.  
**

_"Optimus, I think I love you." Smokescreen whispered._

_Optimus smiled at him. "I know. And I share your feelings."_

_He gently pressed his lips against Smokescreen's cheek plate. "However, I insist that we take things slow. For both of our sakes."_

_Smokescreen nodded. "I'm okay with that."_

_Optimus paused as he reached the seal. He looked up at Smokescreen, making sure he was ready. Smokescreen nodded, holding out his servo for Optimus. Optimus smiled softly, twining setting them on the berth. With a moment to steel their nerves, Optimus pulled back a bit and then thrust forward, breaking the seal and bottoming out._

_With a pleased groan, Smokescreen onlined his optics. He yawned and stretched, arms rising above his head. Two powerful arms took advantage of this, wrapping tightly around his upper torso. Smokescreen lowered his arms, his servos grasping his companion's. Smokescreen turned his head around, meeting Optimus in a kiss._

_"Good morning." Optimus rumbled as he pulls away._

_"You can say that again." Smokescreen replied._

"_While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science. Whatever their function, this much is certain: we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession. The future of our home world depends on it."_

Smokescreen jerked into awareness as Knock Out pulled the patch from the back of his helm. It was disorienting, to say the least. He watched Knock Out walk over to Megatron, the fog slowly clearing from his processor. Oh Primus, what had that monster seen?

Megatron's red optics locked with his as his end of the patch was removed. Smokescreen barely suppressed the urge to squirm. There was nothing but malicious intent in them.

"Well, you certainly are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Smokescreen shivered as Megatron loomed over him. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"To think, such an insignificant mech as you could take a mech like Optimus Prime to berth."

Smokescreen glared at the ex-gladiator, anger replacing his fear. His glare switched to the chuckling red medic that walked forward to stand at his side.

"My my, Prime must be lowering his standards." He stroked Smokescreen's cheek with his finger. Smokescreen growled, jerking his helm away.

"Doubt it. If he was lowering them, wouldn't he be coming after _you_?"

Knock Out scoffed. "Hardly. Do you know how many mechs would kill to be with me?"

"Probably a tenth as many compared to the number who want to kill you in general."

"Why you!" Knock Out reared his servo back to hit him.

"Enough, Knock Out."

Knock Out glared at Megatron, but backed down as commanded. Megatron stepped forward, filling Smokescreen's vision. Smokescreen shrunk back.

"So, you are the one Optimus has chosen to take to berth? I'm afraid for once I must agree with Knock Out; he _is _lowering his standards."

"What do you know?" Smokescreen challenged. Which was stupid, really, given his position.

Megatron snarled, slamming his servos down on either side of Smokescreen's helm and leaning in. "More than you do, mechling."

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Smokescreen wanted to kick himself. Why, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? This mech would kill him without a thought!

Megatron roared, smacking Smokescreen across his face with the back of his servo.

Smokescreen cried out, coolant tears leaking from his optics. "Foolish mechling. You have no idea what you speak of." He turned, walking away from the wounded Smokescreen. "Knock Out. Find the location of the Autobots' base." He looked at Smokescreen over his shoulder, red optics boring into him. "Do whatever you need to."

He walked out, the door closing behind him with a note of ominous finality. Smokescreen frowned, squirming on his table. Knockout watched him, laughing.

"I don't see why you bother trying. You won't escape."

Smokescreen didn't give him a response, instead continuing to struggle. Knock Out laughed again, walking over to him.

"Poor little Smokescreen." He cupped his face, forcing him to look at him. "So lost in all your illusions. Thinking you can escape. Thinking that Optimus actually cares for you; Primus forbid he _loves _you!"

Smokescreen growled. "Stop it!" He jerked his helm from Knock Out's grasp.

"Why? I only want what's best for you." Knock Out leaned his hip against the table next to Smokescreen's helm. "I'm only trying to make you see the truth. I just don't want you hurt later." Knock Out leaned down so his mouth was right next to Smokescreen's audio receptor. "I want you to hurt _now_." He whispered. "Has it ever occurred to you that, perhaps, the Prime just pities you? And that's why he's with you? Maybe he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, or he wants to make sure you'll stay loyal."

Smokescreen shivered, feeling tears well up again. He bit his lower lip, fighting them back. "N-no…" He whimpered.

Knock Out laughed cruelly, backing down the table, stopping beside his thighs. "I don't suppose you're just going to tell me where your base is located, are you?"

"No! Go to the Pit!" Smokescreen increased his struggles.

Knock Out cackled. "Feisty!" He hummed thoughtfully as he looked around his lab. "Hmm, so many ways for me to drag the answers I need from you." He grinned evilly, turning around and placing his servo on Smokescreen's thigh. "But I think we can both agree that a _hands-on _approach is best. Let's see what your leader sees in you, hmm?"

"No! No! Stop!" Smokescreen yelled as Knock Out's servo travelled to his interface panel. He jerked, trying to get free of the bonds.

"Shh, relax little Autobot." Knock Out cooed, placing his servo over Smokescreen's in mock comfort. "If you would just tell me where your base is, I would stop."

"N-no. Please, stop." Smokescreen was in tears again. His optics danced around the room, looking for anything to help him. He nearly cheered when he realized that the servo resting over his was the one with the Phase Shifter attached. He turned his optics back to the grinning Decepticon. "Why are you even doing this?" He slowly flipped his servo over under the Decepticon's grip, gathering up his resolve.

Knock Out leaned in, red optics dark. "Why not? It obviously upsets you. And I guess you can say I have a bit of a grudge against your _lover._" He spat the word out. "So this is for him, as well."

Smokescreen glared. "And so is this."

He grabbed the Phase Shifter, activating it and phasing his arms through the bonds. Knock Out sputtered as Smokescreen pushed off the table, pushing him back. The medic snarled, hitting the Autobot, trying to make him release the relic. Smokescreen grunted, but didn't let go, trying to pull the device away from him. He nearly lost his grip as he felt the disorientation of phasing through a wall, but quickly readjusted, coming out on the other side. He tugged hard on the relic, yelping as it finally came free and he tumbled backwards from the force. He smiled, attaching the Phase Shifter to his arm. He looked up, smiling sweetly at the medic, cursing and stuck in the wall.

"Well, this has been a lovely evening, doctor." He bowed to the mech. "But I'm afraid the time has come for me to make an exit!" He turned, running through the wall behind him, laughing as he heard the medic's cursing increase in amount and volume.

Smokescreen skidded to a halt in the corridor he was in. Where was he even running to? He looked around him, trying to find any signs or anything to direct him. He tensed when he heard slow, heavy steps coming towards him. He phased partially through the wall, waiting to see who it was.

His optics widened as he saw Megatron walk around the corner. He still had the Key in his hand, meaning he was headed to wherever the other was being kept. Smokescreen looked down at the door on the far end of the corridor. There was a keypad next to it, and that _was _a pretty heavy door…

Smokescreen grinned as he dropped out of the wall. He darted forward, grabbing the relic from the Decepticon leader. "Think fast!" He called as he phased through the door. He heard Megatron yell, so he wasted no time in grabbing the second Key and running. He didn't want to stick around and be on the receiving end of the mech's fury.

He ran blindly, not stopping until he was on top of the Nemesis. He turned around as he heard several mechs approach. He walked backwards, fear bubbling up inside of him as he looked over the end of the ship and saw nothing but clouds.

"A pity you are incapable of flight." Megatron jeered.

Smokescreen turned, summoning his courage. He grinned. "Like I'm gonna let that stop me!" He ran, jumping off the back of the ship.

Which… might not have been the best idea he ever had.

"Smokescreen to base! I could _really_ use a GroundBridge!"

He looked behind him as laser fire streaked past him. Slag. Eradicons. He magnetized the Keys to his back, and activated his Phase Shifter. He phased through the drone, shooting him from behind.

_::Smokescreen! I'm opening a GroundBridge directly below you!::_

Smokescreen deactivated his Phase Shifter as he saw the swirling green vortex open below him. "Brace yourselves! I'm gonna make an entrance!"

Smokescreen looked behind him as the whirring of engines became very loud. Oh frag. Megatron.

He cried out as the mech crashed into him, knocking him away from the ground bridge just as he reached it.

Smokescreen took a moment to gather himself, jarred from the hit. He missed. He missed! He looked down at the rapidly approaching ground, fumbling with his Shifter. "I hope proper grounding on this thing doesn't apply to actual ground!" He mumbled to himself as he activated it. He could only watch as he rapidly got closer. He suddenly thought of Optimus, and how he'd never get to see him again if he didn't make it. He offlined his optics, not wanting to see the impact.

Which never came. He onlined his optics, looking around. Dirt and rocks. He was actually in the ground! He sighed, smiling. He had done it. He was safe.

Smokescreen quietly walked out of the cliff he was in, hearing Megatron giving orders above him. He did _not _sound pleased.

"Hey Ratchet? I could still _really_ use that GroundBridge."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And part dos! A million thanks to AnimeFTW once again for her awesome ideas.  
Warnings: Not much. Mentions of attempted rape (as in Smokescreen tells Optimus the events of part one).  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

Smokescreen could feel the choking air of depression as soon as he walked into the room. The lights were on low, so low he had a hard time seeing. Optimus sat on the edge of their berth, arms resting on his knees, staring intently at the floor. His whole body was slumped in exhaustion, and Smokescreen knew it wasn't just physical. His doorwings drooped. It killed him to see his lover and leader like this.

"Hey." He called out softly and walked forward, stopping before the sitting mech. He draped his arms over his shoulders and back, leaning over him so that his helm rested on top of Optimus'. After a moment of silence, large arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Optimus turned his helm, resting the side of it against the plating covering Smokescreen's spark. Smokescreen chirred softly, rubbing the back of his helm with his servo.

They stood in silence, the oppressiveness of the dark closing around them. Finally, Smokescreen broke the silence.

"How are you… are you okay?" It was a terrible, terrible question, but he could find no other words. He winced as he felt Optimus tense.

"We lost them." He replied after a pause, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. "All three. And we lost them, so easily." His grip tightened. "We should never have trusted Starscream."

Smokescreen offlined his optics. Guilt weighed heavily in his spark. He had been here. He had been guarding the Keys, and all the other relics. What if Starscream had taken the others, something deadlier? "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Optimus shifted in his hold until he was looking up at Smokescreen's face. "Do not be. It is not your fault, nor is it Arcee's or Bumblebee's."

"But it's not yours either." Smokescreen cut it. He rested his forehelm on Optimus'. "I know what you're thinking. But you're wrong. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others."

"We have no one to blame but Starscream." Optimus said with a sigh. "However, I-"

"Ah-ah! No." Smokescreen put his finger over Optimus' mouth, a small, mischievous smile quirking the corners of his mouth. "Just leave it there Optimus. The only one we can blame is Starscream."

Optimus looked at him, before sighing in acceptance. "Very well." He grasped Smokescreen's servo gently, pressing his lips to the center of it. "Thank you, Smokescreen."

"Hey." Smokescreen dipped down, pressing their lips together chastely. "It's my job, and my pleasure." He moved to sit beside Optimus, leaning against his side. "So, Starscream has our three, and probably the fourth as well. Frag."

Optimus wrapped his arm around Smokescreen, pulling him close. "That sums it up fairly accurately. And without knowledge of his location, we cannot track him down and recover them."

"What do you think the chances are of him returning to Megatron?"

"It is anyone's guess. Starscream's moods are mercurial, at best."

Smokescreen sighed. "Frag. At least I know where the 'Cons keep their relics now. I can always go back and check if need be."

"No." Optimus said firmly, tightening his hold. "I do not want you on that ship ever again."

Smokescreen frowned, casting his gaze downward. "Neither do I." He said quietly.

Optimus bodily turned to Smokescreen, nudging him around to face him as well. "Smokescreen. What, happened while you were aboard the Nemesis?"

Smokescreen kept his helm down, focusing on not panicking. In the heat of the moment he had been running on adrenaline. But now, with the adrenaline out of his system, the panic, the terror, everything choked his voice and stung his optics.

"Smokescreen?" Optimus grasped his upper arms gently, feeling the plating shake under his servos.

Smokescreen inhaled deeply and shakily, before looking up at Optimus with what he hoped was a reassuring smile but probably was closer to a grimace. "It's nothing. They caught me, but I got loose before any harm could be done. Do I look hurt to you?" Smokescreen winced. He wouldn't fall for that.

Optimus frowned, pulling him into a hug. "Smokescreen, you do not need to hide from me. Please, tell me what happened, because while you might not be hurt on the outside, I am worried about the inside."

Smokescreen's shaking increased. With another shaky breath, he collapsed into sobs, holding Optimus tightly. Optimus embraced him, pressing his lips to the red stripe on the side of his helm and rubbing the space between his wings comfortingly.

"Shh, let it out Smokescreen. It's okay, you're safe here, I've got you."

Smokescreen nodded weakly, unable to do anything else. The events in the medbay kept playing back repeatedly, forcing him to relive it over and over again.

"Megatron found out!" He spit out. Everything came tumbling out after that. "They used a corti-cortical psychic patch, and he _knows, _Optimus, he knows, about the Keys, about- about us. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything! And then- then, Knock Out tried to get the location of the base from me, and-" Smokescreen cut himself off, suddenly feeling queasy.

Optimus said nothing, allowing the younger mech to calm himself. He sighed, offlining his optics. That was a lot of information, and none of it good. "Go on, Smokescreen." He urged quietly.

"He… he was going to rape me." Smokescreen whispered, his sobs tapering off though tears still rolled down his face.

Optimus froze. Knock Out was going to… Rage boiled up inside of him, not just from the perspective of a protective leader but more from the perspective of a protective lover. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down so he could speak properly. He gently picked Smokescreen up and set him in his lap, cradling him close to his body.

"Smokescreen, I'm so, so sorry." He kept back the angry tears that threatened to spill. "I'm sorry that ever happened to you. I'm sorry I did not save you when Soundwave captured you." Oh, if the guilt from _that _wasn't bad enough. "I hate this war." Optimus admitted quietly. And it was the truth, even though he had never said it aloud before. He hated what it turned mechs in to. He hated what it did to families, to lovers. He hated what they had done to their world. "Now, listen to me Smokescreen. Are you listening?" He asked, waiting until Smokescreen nodded to speak. "Do not blame yourself for what happened. You could not control what happened in the patch, do you understand? You did amazing given your circumstances, and I'm proud of you for doing so." He nuzzled his helm gently. "Okay?"

Smokescreen hesitantly nodded again. He curled closer to the large form of his lover, wiping the tears from his face. "If I ever see Knock Out again, I'm going to rip him apart." He hissed.

Optimus smiled softly. "I'll try to leave you something. Though really, it'd probably be better to go after his finish."

Smokescreen chuckled wetly. "That's just cruel, though it's well deserved."

Optimus sighed. "I know. It would prevent him from harming others at least."

"I suppose so."

That sat silently, the air still tense but not as much as it had been. Smokescreen shifted, pecking Optimus' lips. "We'll get them back, Optimus. We'll get them back, and then we can go home. We'll find a way. All we need a little time and a little faith and," He wrapped his arms around him. "Our leader."

"I hope you are right, for everyone's sake." Optimus mumbled.

"I am. Just trust me." Smokescreen assured him.

"I do."

"Good. But do you trust yourself?"

Optimus regarded the mech in his lap, looking up at him seriously. "I trust that the decisions I make are the best I can make. I trust myself to take care of my team the best I can. I suppose then yes, I do trust myself."

"Good. Then all that's left to do is make a plan of action."

Optimus chuckled. "If only it were that simple."

"Hey, it's only as complicated as you make it!" Smokescreen shot back. "I think it's quite simple. Now hush, we can discuss it in the morning when everyone has a clearer processor."

Optimus smiled sweetly as Smokescreen curled up in his lap and offlined his optics. He sighed.

"I hope you are right Smokescreen. I truly do."


End file.
